Enclosures, such as electrical enclosures, are used in a number of applications (e.g., commercial, industrial, residential) and have a number of different shapes, sizes, and configurations. Sometimes, such enclosures contain one or more pieces of equipment or devices. Such equipment can be electrical, mechanical, electronic, electro-mechanical. At times, it is necessary to visually inspect the equipment within an enclosure. Opening and closing these enclosures can be time-consuming, can present electrical shock hazards, can require prior de-energization of the enclosure, can require declassification of a hazardous location environment, and/or can present any of a number of other obstacles. As a result, inspection of equipment within such enclosures can be difficult or even discouraged because of the extra time and work involved. Some enclosures can include a viewing window, but such viewing window can be difficult to look through and may not be positioned properly to allow certain equipment within the enclosure to be viewed.